Master
by Hkokuryuha
Summary: a re-take on what happened when the kitsune was sealed inside Naruto. He is given to a secret cell to be trained in obedience but ends up killing them and being taken by a stronger cell.
1. Default Chapter

**Master**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so please don't sue 

Prologue

It was one of the sunniest days they had had all summer and no one wanted to waste it. Any excuse to get outside, even if it was for yard work, was used. Even though everyone was out and about the village still had that quiet and subdued air about it that came with living in a hidden shinobi village. The villagers were glad that they had the shinobi to protect them but were also afraid because their village was newly formed. In fact everyone in the village had originally come from somewhere else. Their village was made up of remnants of four different villages that had all been destroyed by a demon. They were all afraid that the demon would find them and try to destroy them again. As a result they weren't too happy when strangers arrived, not that it happened often but when it did they tended to encourage their guests to leave quickly.

One couple got the hint that they weren't welcome but had no where else to go and decided to stay and try to work out their problems with the villagers. Eventually after it became apparent that the couple wasn't going to bring any trouble and truly did not have anywhere else to turn they were welcomed into the village. Life in the village seemed peaceful and it didn't seem like the demon would ever find them but nothing lasts forever and eventually they were found.

The demon came upon the village like…well like a vengeful demon. It knew that these were the survivors of the previous villages it had destroyed since it tracked them there. And the demon wanted revenge for what the villages had done to it. The villages had all been growing at a steady rate and would soon need to increase their area so they had planned on joining all four of the villages together. The plan had seemed perfect except that there was an unexplored forest where the villages would meet. Nobody had thought anything of the forest before the plans were made and therefore nobody had checked to see if the forest already had inhabitants. As it turned out there was a fox demon that had just given birth to a litter and was not in the mood for company especially not that of humans. The kitsune's mate attacked the villagers in order to protect his family. The kitsune and her kits were killed when the villagers retaliated. The male kitsune went insane in his anger and destroyed all of the villager's ninja and most of the citizens. He had been tracking the ones that had survived for a few months and now that he found them he wanted nothing less then their destruction.

The kitsune battled the villagers fiercely determined to kill them all. It didn't take long for the villagers to realize that they could not win. The Hokage at the time had been trying to find a way to make the kitsune leave since they couldn't kill it. He came across a scroll that had forbidden sealing techniques in it. None of the seals seemed strong enough to stop the enraged demon though and as a last resort the Hokage decided to mix all of the seals together in hopes that it would make a stronger one. While mixing the seals had seemed like a good idea at the time the Hokage came to realize that some of the seals required a price to be paid and therefore so would his new seal. After he was finally able to mix the jutsu together correctly he tried to calculate what would be required for the seal to work. He knew that he would have to seal the kitsune into something that was alive and that the vessel would have to be something similar to the demon. He also knew that the vessel would have to be an infant so that it's chakra wouldn't already be formed and fight the demon unconsciously. Deciding that the only thing that had chakra even remotely similar to the demon was a bloodline limit he made a list of those families that had the trait. The list wasn't too long and it got even shorter when he crossed off the names that didn't have children. Unfortunately the youngest child was still too old and the seal would most likely kill the child. Seeing as he had a problem he went and talked with two of his friends that were skilled in jutsus in hopes that they could help him modify the seal some more so that the child wouldn't die.

His friends were the couple that had just found the village recently and he thought that their experiences outside of the area the village was located might help them. When he found them he also found a big surprise. Apparently sometime during the last attack his friend had given birth. It was a cute baby boy that had the brightest blue eyes you could ever imagine. He gave his congratulations and then told his friends about his problem. He had expected them to help him think of new ideas but after he had explained everything they both got a terribly sad look on their faces and refused to meet his eyes. He thought that they had misunderstood him. He thought that maybe they were afraid that he had came for their baby but when he tried to explain that he only needed their help to change the jutsu they only shook their heads. They looked at him and told him that they knew what was needed an that the reason they were sad was because they had always wanted a family but now they were going to have to give that up.

It turned out that the reason they had to leave their village in the first place was because they both came from families that had a long history of bloodline limits. They themselves didn't have and for that they were tolerated in their village but when she had gotten pregnant the rest of the villagers wanted to kill the child just in case. Their village wasn't willing to take a chance with a child that came from two lines of very powerful bloodline limits. The couple had ran away in hopes of finding someplace else that didn't know about them and were a little bit more reasonable.

They smiled up at their friend and told him that it was okay now because they were sure that this was the best thing that they could do with their son seeing as the wife was close to death after the birth. It was apparent that her time was almost up and she wanted her son to live a good life. What better way to start then to save an entire village? She gave her son to her husband and told them both to take care and that she would be watching over them. The Hokage and the husband took the child and went to face the demon. It seemed as if the child knew that something important was going to happen because he didn't make a sound the entire time.

The Hokage had sent the village's top ninja to get the kitsune's attention while he prepared for the sealing jutsu. It didn't take long to get started and the child was placed on a blanket in between the two men. As the kitsune felt its power draining he tried to get to the boy. The Hokage and the boy's father stood in front to protect the boy but they weren't enough and the demon managed to get a killing blow in on the Hokage. The father knew that the only way to save the village would be to sacrifice his son and so finished the jutsu himself. The kitsune was sealed inside of the boy and the village was saved.

The child's father was so very happy that the demon was gone but now he had to deal with the fact that it was inside his son. Since he was not officially part of the village the new Hokage couldn't actually make him do anything but he did strongly suggest that the child be killed. The father wanted to stay in the village and to do so he would have to do as the Hokage said but he had also promised his wife that he would take care of their son. The man thought for a while and finally decided that since the villagers were afraid of the demon that was sealed inside of his son that he would just train the demon to obey. That way they would have a strong weapon incase something else happened and he would still have his son. He presented the idea to the Hokage and it was approved. The Hokage said that all elite ninja were required to help with the training. Eventually they realized that the memory of the kitsune was too fresh in people's minds and that they could never be at peace if there was the constant reminder of the kitsune's vessel around. Even the boy's own father was only reminded of bad things when around the boy which resulted in the child being treated rather harshly. So when the boy was about eight he was given to a secret ninja cell to be trained.

The cell the boy was given to was known for their ruthlessness and their loyalty. The Hokage wanted the boy to be both of those. After about thirty-five years pass the villagers have gotten over the demon attack and the village is doing well. The cell that took the boy comes back as they were instructed to and requests an audience with the Hokage. The cell brings the boy with them though he doesn't seem to be more than eighteen. As it turns out the demon that was sealed inside of him gives him some kind of regenerative ability. Once he hit eighteen he stopped aging and any wounds he gets are healed a lot faster then normal. They brought all of this up to the Hokage and asked what they were supposed to do with him. The Hokage thought about it for some time but came to the conclusion that the boy would never be welcomed into the village as he is so he told the cell to keep him for a little longer. The cell agreed since he was very obedient and would do anything they said. They ended up keeping him for a lot longer then anyone thought they would before he eventually killed them and was taken by another cell of rouge ninja.

TBC…Hello! This is my first Naruto fic so be nice please. And please review!


	2. Return

**Master**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: The Return

The Hokage had ordered an emergency meeting for the ninja of Konohagakure village. There had been a messenger earlier that day warning her that a group of rouge ninja was on the way to their village. The Anbu messenger had thought that they might be a threat but she knew the true purpose for the visit. She had been expecting this day for a few months now. She had been going over the paperwork that was left on her desk when a scroll suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The scroll had informed her that long ago there had been a terrible battle between the villagers of Konoha and a nine tailed fox demon. If drastic measures hadn't been taken then the village would have been destroyed. The Hokage of the time, which turned out to be the First Hokage, had sealed the demon in the body of an infant after which he died. The child was raised to the age of eight in the village where it became obvious that the villagers still held a grudge against the demon and so turned it on the boy. To prevent further injury to the boy the new Hokage had asked an ally ninja cell to take the boy and train him to be one of theirs. The cell agreed and said that they would be back to show how the boy turned out. They came back about thirty years later but the boy looked around eighteen at the most. As it turned out there were side effects to sealing the demon inside of the boy. The Hokage saw that the boy was taken care of and that he was very obedient so there wasn't really a chance that he would turn on the village but just to be sure the boy was sent back to the cell. He ended up living with them for the rest of that Hokage's lifetime and then some. Eventually the cell was destroyed though no one is sure how and the boy was taken in by another group of rouge ninja. There was no further information available though the scroll did mention that the boy was due back in the village soon.

The Hokage had been a little stunned at the information but decided it would be best to just prepare. So here she was about to inform the entire ninja population that there was a group of rouge ninja on the way to the village. She had thought that it would be best not to mention anything about the demon seeing as it would only cause panic and the previous Hokage had thought that the demon was obedient. So she had decided to tell the ninjas under her command that there was a group of rouge ninja on their way to the village and that they would stop a half days walk from the gates. They would only stay long enough for her to go to them and retrieve someone then they would be on their way but she wanted everyone to be on guard while they were there. No one ever knew what a rouge ninja would do especially confronted with a village full of ninja still loyal to their village. That was okay though because Konoha village had one of the fiercest hunter shinobi and they knew their village would be safe. The Hokage had always wondered the why of that but now that she knew that there was a demon sealed in the body of a rouge ninja that used to be apart of Konoha she thought it prudent.

She informed everyone of their current situation and then ordered them to guard positions. She decided that she would have two Anbu and one jonin accompany her took the rouges camp. Since she already had two Anbu with her it was just a matter of finding a jonin but right at that moment a jonin just happened to walk into the meeting…late as usual. She thought about it for a moment then called the jonin over.

"Ne Hokage-sama sorry I'm late there was this cat and it fell into the river so I had to get it out." He said as if it were an everyday occurrence though he wasn't wet at all.

"Yes well I'm glad you care so much about the animal community. The fact of the matter is I need a jonin to accompany me and I've already assigned everyone else a task so you're coming with me." She smiled as he blinked.

She knew that he had lied to her about the cat so she decided to play his game and lied to him about everyone else being busy. She thought it perfect justice for the perpetually late ninja. Though there was another reason she had chosen him. She knew that he was actually a very good ninja that could be a higher rank then jonin if he wanted it and with his sharingan eye he would be a great asset on this mission. She told him to be ready within the hour and then turned to her Anbu.

They had plans of their own to make like what to do with the boy once they got him back. Though thinking about it she realized that he would only appear to be a boy when he was actually older then all of them. It wasn't going to be too hard to explain why he was staying in Konoha instead of leaving with the rest of the rouges. She thought that since he would look like a boy that they could just say that she wanted him to have a different life and so had offered him a place in the village. She knew that she would have to come up with a place for him to stay but since he was a trained ninja that he could start working for her as soon as they knew he wouldn't betray the village. She would also have to make sure that no one ever found out about the nine tailed fox incident though that wouldn't be too hard since there wasn't really anyone besides her that knew of it in the first place.

It took a few hours but eventually everyone was ready and the rouges were close to the village. The latest report said that they were setting up camp and preparing an envoy so the Hokage went in search of her jonin escort. She had decided that he had gone on ahead or that he was hiding and decided to go by herself. Kakashi found her just as she was about to leave the village. After a quick scolding they started out together. It took the rest of the day to get to the rouge camp and by then it was dark and food was being prepared. They were greeted by a sentry at first but were allowed to go close enough to see other people in a little camp.

There seemed to be about five people around a small campfire. One of them stood up and went to greet them. The others except for one who stayed by the fire tending the food soon followed him. They followed the rouges back to their fire and sat down with them to get the pleasantries over with so they could return to their village.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Hokage-sama. We have been looking forward to this day for many years. And we do hope that your village likes our work with their demon child. It was interesting on how the first group tried to break him but obviously ineffective. Our method has worked quite well though so you don't have to worry about a repeat of that incident. This is the boy right here."

One of the men tried to explain things to them but ended up confusing the Hokage. She wasn't sure what the man meant by 'that incident' but wasn't sure that it was a good thing seeing as the first group was destroyed. She nodded to the man anyways not wanting to appear misinformed and looked towards the boy.

The boy was crouched over the fire staring at the flames. He was wearing mostly gray clothing with a black headband. His hair was blond with bright red streaks running through it. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to shift to a deep purple at times. His hands seemed to end in claws as they weaved through the flames it was a wonder he didn't get burned.

The Hokage smiled and went to sit next to the boy when the man that had gone to greet them stopped her. He told her that he might look like a boy but he was still a demon and she had to be careful around him until she understood all of his command words. As it turned out the rouges had planned on staying the next day to teach her the most important of the commands needed to control the boy. She nodded her understanding and asked if they could start right away. The man seemed surprised at first but then agreed saying the faster the better.

The first thing that needed to be explained was how they managed to make the boy do what they wanted in the first place. It was obvious that he was stronger then all of them and that if he had wanted to he could kill them all and leave which was the first groups mistake. They had to come up with a seal jutsu that would make him obey them no matter what. It was difficult at first and a lot of people died but they soon figured out a way to make him obedient. The only problem was that the seal only worked with one person. So they had one of their most loyal ninja place the jutsu on the boy and had commanded him that way eventually that ninja died though and they ended up having the same problem they had in the beginning. Though now the boy knew how they controlled him and after being controlled in that way he was very pissed. That time he massacred half of the village they were in. Eventually they put more power into the seal and it created a leash and collar made out of chakra. Unfortunately they put a little too much power into the jutsu and ever since then the leash passes from person to person when the current master gets too weak or is near dying. The collar will make the boy obey but the leash binds the boy to his master in ways that only a leash bearer could know. Currently the person with the leash is dying and they needed to find a new leash bearer before that happened.

"That's interesting. How exactly is the next leash bearer chosen? Do you pick them?"

The Hokage had heard enough of how they had treated the boy. She knew that they had treated him horribly and that was all she needed to know. She just wanted to get the boy away from these people so that she could see if he needed any help.

"If you would follow me I will bring you to Masema. He is the current leash holder. And to answer your question, no I don't choose the bearer. In fact the leash is the one that chooses. Normally the current bearer would start traveling in whatever direction the leash pulled strongest and eventually they would come across someone that could bear the strain of the leash. Hopefully one of you will be able to wear the leash if not then we will have to travel to your village."

The Hokage was about to protest saying that they would not be allowed in the village when a man crawled out of a sleeping bag that was near the boy. She hadn't noticed that there was a person in the bag since it was so still. She could barely sense any chakra emanating from the man it was like he was at deaths door.

As the man stood up everything stopped. Everyone froze in what they were doing to watch him. And then all at once it started again as the other men went to try and restrain the man and put him back in his bed. But he wouldn't lye back down he kept staring at Kakashi as if he had seen a ghost.

"What is the meaning of this? What is wrong with that man?"

The Hokage asked the men around her. It was the man she had been talking to that answered her. He told her that the man that had stood up was Masema and that he shouldn't be able to move. He had been in a coma the entire trip. The man Masema spoke to Kakashi in a low whisper showing that his body was mostly spent and that he would die soon.

"You are the next one to inherit the leash. You are the next to be cursed. Be watchful of the kit for he will steal your soul. Esaeler em."

With the finale two words Masema's body fell to the ground. The men rushed over to him but it was too late he was unconscious again. They pick him up and carried him over to his bed. It was then that the Hokage noticed that Kakashi was on the ground as well; she looked over to the boy to see that he was also slumped over. She asked the men to carry Kakashi over to the fire and demanded to know what was going on.

The man told her that none of them had ever witnessed the transaction before but that he would tell her as much as he could. Masema sent the three of them to a place within their minds where they will be tested to see if they are worthy yet. Masema will be tested to see if he is worthy to die yet. Kakashi will be tested in whether or not he can be a leash bearer and the boy was being tested for something that none of them knew about since no one had ever been able to make the boy talk about it before. It would take them the rest of the night and most of the next day to finish with the test. The only thing they could do now was to wait. So everyone prepared for sleep they invited the Hokage to sleep in the camp and she accepted. She stayed close to Kakashi throughout the night and hoped that the morning would bring better news. She was starting to feel guilty that she had forced the copy nin to go with her.

TBC…Sorry about the long wait but I wasn't sure how I was going to do this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out sooner. Please review!


End file.
